Eddy current inspection is a technique that can be used to determine the presence of flaws, such as cracks, in conductive materials. Eddy current inspection utilizes electromagnetic induction, where a drive coil of an eddy current probe is placed proximate to a test specimen that is formed from conductive materials. The drive coil is energized via a current to create a magnetic field. The magnetic field induces eddy currents in the conductive materials of the test specimen, which generate a secondary magnetic field. The nature of the secondary magnetic field, such as its magnitude or directionality, at least partially depends on the structural features of the test specimen. For example, cracks, dents, or other structural irregularities may induce perturbations in the secondary magnetic field.
Sensing coils of the eddy current array probe, which are placed proximate to the test specimen, may sense these perturbations in the secondary magnetic field. The secondary magnetic field may induce a potential and/or a potential difference in the sensing coils, and the potential and/or potential difference may change depending on the perturbations generated by structural abnormalities. Specifically, the sensing coils generate signals relating to the change, and these signals are analyzed to detect flaws in the test specimen. Unfortunately, the ability of a typical eddy current probe to detect flaws via these potential changes is highly dependent on the orientation of the coils in the probe in relation to the orientation of the flaws, such as the orientation of a crack in the test specimen. Therefore, to ensure that most of the possible flaws of the test specimen are detected, the test specimen may be repeatedly scanned with the eddy current probe in different directions. These repeated scans may be time-consuming for a technician or similar personnel.